simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Total Spies: Agents of Majestic - Episódio 3: Enfrente Seus Medos
Enfrente Seus Medos é o terceiro episódio de Total Spies: Agents of Majestic. Os vencedores do episódio foram Zhou Jie, Emilly Rebecca Santana, Michal Peszko, Haley Adams, Amanda Toledo, Kevin Scott, Genesis Winters, Collier Parsons e Park Sooyoung, e o eliminado foi Dean Garnier. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Rose: OLÁ!! Henry: Sejam todos bem-vindos ao terceiro episódio de Total Spies. Rose: No último episódio os nossos agentes tiveram que correr atrás de um trem para salvar um grupo de idosas. Henry: E Harry acabou sendo eliminado. LOCAL: Refeitório Michal derruba Collier no chão. Michal: Escuta aqui seu filhinho de papai, eu ainda não descontei o soco que você me deu. Collier: Ué... Michal: Tu tá ferrado. Collier: Encosta em mim que você vai precisar muito mais do que um bom advogado pra sair da cadeia. 320px|left|thumb|— Cara chato meu Deus. 320px|right|thumb|— Não posso arriscar. Amanda: Meu Deus, homem so sabe ser assim? Joy: Pois é. Collier: Por você eu posso ser qualquer tipo de homem, Joy. Joy: Credo. 320px|center|thumb|— Meus padrões não são tão baixos. *Rose e Henry entram no refeitório.* Henry: Bom dia. Rose: Como estão se sentindo? Amanda: Muito melhor agora que aquele garoto irritante foi embora. Zhou: Qual é o desafio de hoje? Joy: Estou preparada para ficar em primeiro lugar, de novo. 320px|center|thumb|— Ela realmente acha que pode vencer? kk Michal: Eu obviamente sou o melhor de todos por aqui... Dean: Tão bom que foi esmurrado pelo filhinho de papai. Zhou: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 320px|center|thumb|— Eu só consigo rir. Henry: Cala a boca todo mundo, e me sigam. LOCAL: Floresta Qualquer Rose: O desafio é esse. Henry: Vocês vão enfrentar seus medos, nós não vamos permitir maricas na Majestic. Michal: Mas você faz parte dela. 320px|center|thumb|— O Henry não cansa de ser tombado? Henry: Escuta aqui garoto, eu não gosto nem um pouco de você. Por isso você vai ser o primeiro a ir. POLICIAIS!!!!! Um grupo de policiais chega e carregam Michal até uma viatura. Michal: QUE ISSO????? Henry: Tu tá sendo preso amore, vamos ver se vai sobreviver PEGANDO SABONETES NO CHUVEIRO KKKKKKKKKKKK Michal: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! Rose: Para passar no desafio vocês devem ficar no local por uma hora. Se você sair, não ganha pontos, se ficar, ganha 100. Genesis: Ele foi eliminado? Rose: Não, isso faz parte do desafio, o medo dele é de ser preso. Amanda: O que será que ele fez? Henry: Não me importo. Joy, Haley e Amanda me sigam. Henry leva as garotas até uma cúpula que é dividida ao meio, Amanda entra na da esquerda enquanto Haley e Joy na da direita. Amanda: Que barulho é esse? Joy: Haley, tem alguma coisa nas suas costas... Haley: O quê?!! Joy: AI MEU DEUS!!! Depois de um tempo, a cúpula está lotada de insetos. Henry: Lembrando que vocês podem sair a qualquer hora :) Amanda: Por que o meu é separado? Rose: Você só tem medo de vespas, né? Amanda começa a gritar. Henry: Tá vamos embora. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu tenho pavor de insetos meu Deus... Henry: DEAN!!! Dean: Ih lá vem. Henry: Como eu gosto de você vou te levar para uma festa. Dean: Oba! Collier e Kevin: O QUÊ???!!! Rose: Collier e Kevin, vocês vem comigo. 320px|center|thumb|— Isso é tão injusto. LOCAL: Festa Infantil Henry: Pode se divertir. Dean: Serio?? Mas por quê? Henry: Voce é o... Lider... Do programa? Dean: Amém. Dean sai correndo e começa a comer. Dean: Tem bolo não? Henry: Tem, só pedir pros palhaços. Dean: P-palhaços???!!!! Em volta de Dean, vários palhaços aparecem e o cercam. Dean: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Henry: Tchaau! LOCAL: Dormitórios Rose: Entrem no armário. Collier: E-eu tenho medo do escuro... Rose: Eu sei. Rose empurra Kevin e Collier para dentro do armário. Collier: ME TIRA DAQUI!!!!! Rose: A chave ta ai dentro se vocês quiserem desistir. Collier: Eu vou vomitar. Kevin: NO MEU SAPATO NOVO NAO!!!! AAAHHHHHHH! LOCAL: Floresta Qualquer Henry aparece um uma caixa. Emilly: O que é isso? Henry: Um suéter que uma das idosas fez pra você. Emilly: Que legal da parte delas. Henry: É... Mas como não tinha muito material, elas fizeram de cotonete mesmo. Emilly: O QUÊ??? Henry: Você vai usar ele por uma hora. 320px|left|thumb|— Isso é uma fobia real??? 320px|right|thumb|— É! Rose: Genesis vamos fazer algo legal... Rose leva Genesis para um helicóptero. Genesis: NÃO MESMO!!!!!! Rose: Tem certeza? Para a surpresa de Rose, Genesis sobe no helicóptero e um mendingo figurante começa a pilotar. Rose: Tem um paraquedas se você quiser desistir... Genesis: Eu não vou. LOCAL: Floresta Qualquer Henry: Zhou, entra nesse caixote de ferro. Zhou: Errrrr..... Ok. Henry: Agora é só esperar os desistentes, ja se passou 10 minutos de prova... Rose: Ala, tem alguém vindo... ???: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Joy: NÃO CONSIGO FICAR LA, NÃO DÁ!!!!!!!!! Henry: Tá amore agora fica aqui kkkj 0 pontos pra você então. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu recupero no próximo episódio. *20 minutos de prova...* Dean: SAI DE PERTO!!!!!!! EU NÃO GOSTO DE PALHAÇO SAI!!!! Henry: 0 pontos pro Dean. *30 minutos de prova...* ???: AAAAAAAAAA..... Rose: Tão escutando um grito? Henry: Eu tô... ???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Genesis: O PARAQUEDAS NÃO ABREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Henry: Ihhhhh Leonardo meu amor vem pegar ela. Leonardo aparece e segura Genesis no ar. 320px|center|thumb|— Como essa emissora ainda existe?????????? Rose: 50 pontos pra Genesis. Joy e Dean: O QUÊ???!!! Henry: Ela sobreviveu metade do desafio. 320px|center|thumb|— Achei que ia ser eliminada. Kevin: Olha, NÃO DÁ!!! ELE VOMITOU NO MEU SAPATO NOVO! Collier: Desc... BLUUURGHHHH Kevin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 320px|center|thumb|— Olha, na minha ficha fala que eu sou amigo de todos, mas parece que eu vou ter que ser distorcido por culpa desse garoto. Rose: 50 pontos para Collier e Kevin. Henry: E... PRONTO, uma hora de prova!! Rose: Quem sobreviveu vai ganhar os 100 pontos. Zhou: Aeeeee!!! Emilly: P-posso tirar isso então? Henry: Pode amore. Amanda: AAAAAAEEEEE!!! Rose: Vamos ver como está a tabela... # Zhou - 154 # Emilly - 143 # Michal - 142 # Haley - 141 # Amanda - 138 # Kevin - 94 # Genesis - 90 # Collier - 89 # Joy - 47 ---- * Dean - 44 Henry: Então, segundo a tabela chegou sua hora, Dean. Dean: Essa não... Rose: Sinto muito, Dean, vamos... Rose e Henry jogam Dean em um rio mais violento que o de Bird Box. Henry: Tu sabe nadar né anjo? Dean: Errrr... Henry: Fudeu kk Rose: Então, esse foi o terceiro episódio de Total Spies. Henry: Espero ver todos vocês aqui no próximo episódio. Henry e Rose: Tchau! LOCAL: Refeitório POLICIAL: Vim devolver o Michal. Henry: A... Nem tava lembrando dele, e aí Michal, pegou muito sabonete caído no chão? Michal não responde e vai se sentar (andando com dificuldade). Amanda: Parece que ele pegou sabonete e recebeu um brinde. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Spies: Agents of Majestic